Hideyori Toyotomi
Hideyori Toyotomi is the second leader of the Toyotomi family after his father dies. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Hideyori appears as the leader at Osaka in both games of the series. In Samurai Warriors, he is withheld from battle by his retainer, Harunaga Ono. However, if Yukimura successfully defends the main keep, he will eventually ride out to battle. During Hanzō's scenario, he withdraws into the castle and his generals guard his escape. Although his doubles attempt to stall Hanzō from finding his location, Yukimura reveals that he committed suicide off-screen. In Samurai Warriors 2, he's kept in the top floor of Osaka Castle. Yukimura will request for him to join the castle's defense, something that Hideyori will agree to in due time. Once Yukimura reclaims the Sanada ward from Kanetsugu, he will charge into battle. In the Eastern Army scenarios, a double will take his place in the castle. Once the double dies, Hideyori will attempt to retreat. He needs to be defeated in order to claim victory. During Masamune's dream stage, his appearance at Sekigahara causes several former Toyotomi generals to join the Western army. In Ginchiyo's story mode, Hideyori also acts as the main commander of the eastern camp when the Western army corners Yoshihiro at Yamazaki. Since his mother is one of Oichi's daughters, he will address her and Nagamasa as his grandparents in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. Kessen In Kessen, Hideyori and Lady Yodo serve as the figurative leaders for the Toyotomi family. He was married to Ieyasu's granddaughter, Princess Sen, to create a treaty between the two clans. As a part of this alliance, the moats surrounding Osaka Castle were made barren. When Ieyasu declares war on them, Hideyori and his mother stay within their home. During the battle, he expresses his desire to join the fight with his army. However, his mother forbids it, as she believes his efforts weren't needed. Once their army faces defeat, Hideyori will send Sen back to her grandfather. He and his mother commit seppuku if Ieyasu wins the battle. Although it is difficult to trigger, Hideyori can lead troops very late in the Osaka battle. The army will have a decent morale boost when this occurs. Saihai no Yukue Hideyori appears as a young child in Saihai no Yukue. He is inseparable from his mother, Yodo-dono, and is innocently unaware of the warfare surrounding his family. Voice Actors *David Lodge - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Kirby Morrow - Kessen (English) *Hiroshi Okamoto - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Hiroshi Kamiya - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Taiki Matsuno - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"The Toyotomi will never die! Death to the Tokugawa!" ::~~Hideyori charging from Osaka Castle Samurai Warriors 2 *"Tell me, Yukimura, what do you think? Can I really fill my father's boots...?" :"For you, my lord, nothing is impossible. As long as you keep your faith. And although I am as nothing compared to you... I pledge to you all the aid I can give." ::~~Hideyori and Yukimura; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Father, I am here to join your service. And I dedicate myself to your vision where joy and happiness reign." :"Oh, my son! I'm so glad you're here! Now we can make up for all the time I ignored you while you were growing up!" ::~~Hideyori and Hideyoshi; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Lord Hideyori, you are my dear foster brother. I swear to protect you from anything in the world!" :"Thank you, Shigenari. I am happy that my brother has grown to be such a talented and healthy warrior. I lack the talents of my father, and I do not possess your strength. I'll be counting on you." :"Yes. If you need me, I can obtain information on foes from the maids and devastate your enemies on the field." ::~~Shigenari Kimura and Hideyori; Samurai Warriors 3 Empires *"Princess Sen, we were together for a short time. But I... was truly happy. The will of destiny is beyond our control. The era of the Toyotomi is over. My love, I go to die with my mother now. We shall seek my father's forgiveness as spirits... in the next world. But you... must go to Lord Tokugawa." :"No! I will not go! I wish to die with you!" :"You cannot! Your grandfather Lord Tokugawa's escort is here for you now. ...Farewell." ::~~Hideyori and Princess Sen; Kessen Historical Information Toyotomi Hideyori was born when Hideyoshi was 57 years old. Although he was born from one of Hideyoshi's concubines, Yodo-dono (Chacha), he was his only son and quickly designated as the next heir. When Hideyoshi died five years later, his five loyal magistrates were ordered to help lead the clan until Hideyori matured. When Maeda Toshiie, the most influential of the five passed away a year later, Tokugawa Ieyasu rebelled and the conflicting fractions met at Sekigahara. With Ishida Mitsunari's death, the Toyotomi's lands were cut in half and Ieyasu gained favoritism from the court, designated as the Minister of the Right in 1605. He commissioned the building of Edo Castle to be his new home. Following Hideyoshi's will, his granddaughter, Senhime, was married to Hideyori, which created a political alliance between the clans. There are two common accounts about their strained relationship. One states that Yodo-dono vehemently disapproved of Ieyasu's gain, accusing that he stole from their family. Another writes that Ieyasu still felt threatened by Hideyori and wanted to completely end any future resistance against him. Whatever the reason, the Toyotomi and Tokugawa families were on edge with one another. In 1611, a bloody skirmish took place in Kyoto and Nijo Castle. To make peace between the clans, Hideyori met with Ieyasu at Nijo Castle to sign a treaty. Ieyasu is said to have regard him as a stout man of charisma; historical records support this as his height was about 6'6" and his weight was around 355 lbs. However, this did nothing to qualm the mounting tensions that ultimately lead to the siege of the Toyotomi's home, Osaka Castle. While the army was struggling at Osaka, reports say that Hideyori wanted to join the battle. However, his mother held him back for she refused to think that her child would throw away his life so carelessly. Other accounts suggests that Hideyori did charge with a small battalion only to see that his efforts were too little, too late. Osaka Castle was lit ablaze and Hideyori committed suicide with his mother. He is generally believed to have died at age 23. His wife was returned to Ieyasu prior to the castle's burning. His son, Kunimatsu, apparently tried to escape with Ono Harunori but was later captured and beheaded by Tokugawa forces. His daughter, Nāhime, was spared since Ieyasu speculated that she could be related to him. She was sent to a convent and became the abbess Tenshū-ni. Her convent was a safe haven for divorced couples and she died peacefully at the age of 37. Gallery Hideyori-sen-kessen.jpg|Kessen screenshot Hideyori-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Toyotomii Hideyori in Nobunyaga no Yabou Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters